


some richjakes for a friend :D

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: for my good pal's birthday :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just some richjake





	some richjakes for a friend :D

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOR THE COOLEST FRIEND EVER DOOD I LOVE U HAPPY BIRTHDAY

He won't hate me. I  _ know  _ he won't hate me.

We talked about it! I apologized profusely and he actually told me to stop apologizing, that it was fine. He won't hate me when I tell him everything - about how I've loved him for years, about how I am so fucking dead when my dad finds out that I'm bi, he'll be understanding and he'll help me. I know he will. He's always been the type to back me up.

I am Richard Goranski, and I… I'm afraid of  _ nothing. _

I'm not afraid of the idea that it'll come back, I'm not afraid of my own mind, or my hands, I'm not afraid of fire, I'm not afraid of being a loser again. I'm  _ not  _ afraid of my dad, I'm… I'm definitely not afraid of disappointing Jake Dillinger.

I lift a hand, knocking on the door without thinking twice. It's Jake, I have nothing to be nervous about.

It swings open, and there he is, towering over my by what, eight inches? Christ, how can a person be so  _ tall _ ? Although he probably won't stand for too much longer - my eyes flick down to his legs, which  _ I  _ fucked up by losing control of myself.

Why does he even hang around me? I ruined his - no, no, I promised him I wouldn't think like this.

He seems to pick up on my negativity and practically drags me inside. "Okay, what's the problem." He falls into a chair, raising an eyebrow at me as I sit, rubbing my eyes.

"I-I'm just. Anxious about what I wanna say, I guess." I avoid his eyes, staring down at my hands.

"Well, say what you wanna say, then. Get it out of the way now. What's bothering you?"

I look up at him, eyebrows furrowing. "I - uh - well - things aren't… the best right now, at home - can I stay here, with you? I mean, I understand if you don't want me to, but-"

He holds a hand up. "Rich.  _ Relax _ . Of course you can stay."

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Thanks, man."

He smiles, and my heart beats faster. "Anytime. Now-"

"Uh, one more thing-" I stop, taking a deep breath.  _ Why did I say that. _

He stares at me, eyebrows quirked, waiting. I stare back, gnawing on my lip. Fuck, I should just tell him, but-

"I think I - I  _ know  _ I'm in love with you-" I stop, wrenching my gaze away from his, staring at my hands as the heat rises in my face.

_ Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck he hasn't said anything, what is he going to - he  _ **_hates_ ** _ me now, god he probably thinks I'm  _ **_awful_ ** _ doesn't he- _

My thoughts are silenced almost immediately as I'm dragged forward, and suddenly his lips are on mine and - holy  _ fuck no way _ .

I pull him down, my arms thrown around his neck, eyes closed, enjoying this - I've wanted to do this for ages, it feels fucking  _ perfect _ , and neither of us seem to be wanting to pull away anytime soon.

But he does, and it ends too soon. I let out a breathy laugh.

"Holy  _ shit _ ."

"Is that a good holy shit or a bad holy shit?" He tilts his head, leaning in again to kiss me again.

I smile into it, then pull back again. "I have wanted to do that for  _ years _ , Jake. Years."

Jake grins at me. "I've wanted to for a while now as well, so… that's one thing out of the way. Now." He stands up, one hand on the table next to him to keep him steady. "Why don't we go set up a bed for you? Unless you'd like to use mine." He winks at me, and I just groan, burying my face in my hands.

"This is what I signed up for, I guess."

"Damn right, this is exactly what you signed up for."


End file.
